


Breaking Is A Process In Stages

by CloudedCreation



Category: Original Work
Genre: And not always getting there, Angst, Breaking, Gen, Poetry, Sports, Strength, Trying to get stronger, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to get better. <br/>Don't always succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Is A Process In Stages

You give it your all  
push and train and fight  
striving  
at every moment  
to get _better_.

Hours of work  
difficult and easy  
building up  
piece by piece  
to _something_.

Something new  
something more  
what you want to be  
shaping up  
to _strength_.

It’s a balance  
much versus little  
and sometimes difficult  
to make sure  
to stay _whole_.

Because sometimes  
you add a too  
and it tears at you  
more than just corners  
and you _break_.


End file.
